


daily lives of spy husbands

by lonvely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶, Fluff, M/M, crawls from hell and gives you this as an apology for all my angst, daisuga - Freeform, i am still not apologising for the iwaoi angst, look at all this fluff, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait i think i got it, i think i got it" Daichi exclaimed and for a moment Sugawara could feel hope flicker inside him, well, at least before the phone made a loud noise and literally self destructed in Daichi's hands leaving a very distressed Daichi to stare at the broken metal pieces in his hand as if they had offended him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daily lives of spy husbands

Slow careful steps, a soft bump against his shoulders, eyes half open and his breathing even and calm, despite the tightening of his chest and the burning feeling of his sore body and the wounds still gushing out blood. Sugawara Koushi was used to such nights, he had absolutely gotten used to coming home like that, covered in blood in the middle of the night. What he wasn't used to was the car breaking down in absolutely nowhere and having to walk the rest of the way back home. The positive thing was that this gave him a splendid opportunity to spend a wonderful night with his husband under the moonlight--

"Fuck i am tired" Daichi hissed out, fishing out his phone from his back pocket only to frown at the broken device, oh right, that was another reason why they were stuck god knows where. Sugawara could not help but just stare at his husband, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched hopelessly his boyfriend trying to make the trashed out device in his hands to work. If he hadn't dropped his phone out of a window in the middle of a fight ,he would have scolded Daichi about taking more care of his belongings. But then again, if he had his phone, he would call the headquarters to take them out of here. 

"Let's just keep walking" Sugawara breathed out running a shaking hand through his hair, sweat and blood making the usually soft stands stick on his forehead. 

"Wait i think i got it, i think i got it" Daichi exclaimed and for a moment Sugawara could feel hope flicker inside him, well, at least before the phone made a loud noise and literally self destructed in Daichi's hands leaving a very distressed Daichi to stare at the broken metal pieces in his hand as if they had offended him. 

"Fuck this" Daichi yelled throwing the phone, or at leats what remained from it in the ground, proceeding to step on it 17 times and then start a long rant about low quality gadgets and that in his 5 years of experience he had never needed this phone, but the one time he needed it , it broke and that he was totally complaining to boss Ukai and something else about cheap technology nowdays. Sugawara just sighed, head falling back to look at the stars shining bright and big over them, and at that moment, he really wished he could care about the silver flecks on the dark sky. But he was still bleeding, and the world had started spinning a bit, and he was still in the middle of nowhere with a raging husband and no idea of what time it was and if they would ever go back to the safety of their house. 

"let's just keep walking" he repeated in hopes Daichi had calmed down and was ready to go keep moving so they could get back home. Oh how wrong he was, Daichi was still raging, his back turned on Sugawara as he went on and on about how he did not get paid enough to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken phone device thingy, but Sugawara could still not focus much on his rant, especially when his ears were buzzing ,his knees trembling lightly and the world around him seemingly closing around him. The last thing he managed to see and hear before he collapsed was Daichi calling out his name and then rushing to his side. 

(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶

When Sugawara came to his senses, he was home, thankfully or not, thankfully because he would snap if he was still in the middle of nowhere, and not thankfully because he knew Daichi had probably carried him back here. He cringed ,guilt settling like a big rock on his shoulders as he thought of how his boyfriend who was not in a much better state than him had to carry both the burden of his wounds and the burden of Sugawara's body on him. He looked around, Daichi nowhere in the room, he could see their clothes still on the floor, a first aid kit in the corner of their bed and a bunch of bloodied cloths thrown carelessly all over the room.

"Sawamura" Sugawara called out , teeth tugging on his bottom lip , hands crossed on his lap as he patiently waited for his husband to round the corner of their bedroom. And just as he predicted Daichi came rushing inside the room, shirtless, toothbrush still caught between his lips as he shoved the door of their shared bedroom open, bandages wrapped around his torso and right hands (his punching arm). Sugawara had to mentally slap himself from looking at the wonderful mess his lover was, especially his well sculpted muscles. With a deep intake of air he forced himself to look at Daichi's face.

"Are you okay Koushi? You gave me a real scare back there" Daichi exclaimed ,toothpaste and spit running down his chin and Sugawara did not know if he found this disgusting, or cute. "hey Koushi are you listening?"

"Oh yeah, i am sorry" Sugawara blurted out, crimson dusting his cheeks as he realised he was staring (in his defence who wouldn't?),his fingers tightening around the covers of the bed.

"Why are you apologising?" Daichi sighed wiping the toothpaste from his chin as he crossed the distance between him and the bed, his hands coming down to hold Sugawara's slightly smaller ones. He moved to kiss Sugawara but quickly decided against it as he remembered the toothpaste still on his tongue.

"Don't beat yourself to much, you were pretty awesome yesterday, those guys just had better weapons than us and were more prepared than our guys, it was inevitable you would get hurt"Sugawara cringed at Daichi's words. That surely didn't help to boost his mood, he just felt as if Daichi was telling him indirectly that he was weak. Daichi blinked looking as Suugawara's lips dropped into a pout and his eyes narrowed into a glare. He had surely not chosen the right wording for his "comforting " words. "Uhm what i mean , is that don't feel bad that you got hurt"

"You suck at comforting people" Sugawara laughedm watching as Daichi's cheeks flushed a bright red and he mumbled a shut up under his breath. But that wasn't true, while Daichi was not smooth, and he often got stuck in his words, he always made Sugawara feel good, maybe not exactly from his words, but the reassuring squeeze on his hands, and the loving gaze Daichi kept fixed on him. It was all enough for him to feel okay. But he was still gonna do his best the next time he lost conciousness was closer to home. 

(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶

The rest of the day was spent lazing around, Daichi had called the headquarters to inform that they were not going to work and that they had lost their car and needed new phones, Ukai agreed to let them rest and that he would send Iwaizumi and Oikawa for the missions this week and much to Sugawara's amusement Daichi hadn't mentioned any of the rant he had practiced yesterday last night. He didn't say anything about it to tease Daichi about it, but he would definetely do it sometime. 

"Hey Koushi, let's go one vacation" Daichi said while stroking Sugawara's hair, his husband moving to look up at him, eyes shining with glee. Daichi could not hold back the smile stretching on his lips at how cute the smaller male looked right now.

"Are you serious?" Sugawara asked raising both eyebrows as if testing to see if Daichi would go back on his words, but Daichi nodded. 

"Of course ,you always wanted to go visit a greek island right?What was it called again? Rodos? "Daichi asked remembering how happy Sugawara looked when they had taken a mission in Greece, but since it was a mission they could not afford to stay as tourists. Sugawara gasped sitting up to straddle his husband's lap as he clung around his neck. 

"Yes yes yes, i always did, can we go?" He asked excutedly, eyes sparkling with ecstasy and Daichi could not help but think he was beautiful like that, all happy and childish, he almost looked like when they were 16. His features a bit sharper now, but he still looked as if not a day had passed by him. Daichi smiled and gave the bridge of his nose a light peck, his heart fluttering as Sugawara giggled.

"Of course we can" Daichi answered stroking Sugawara's cheeks softly, a small smile graxing his own features as he stared deep into Sugawara's caramel eyes.

"Good, but it will be a real vacation" Sugawara added smile dropping into a pout. "That means, no guns, or gadgets or anything work related" Sawamura started sweating at his words.

"w-wait" he sttutered out, panicing a bit. "But what if we get attacked and what if--" "No guns Sawamura, you are not bringing anything work related on our vacation, we are not getting attacked if we go just to relax" Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing into a glare as if testing Daichi to go against him. 

"But-" Daichi tried to reason with a whine. "No. work. related. stuff. on. our. vacation, or i am not coming, i would rather work than go on vacation knowing that i carried my work with me" Daichi sighed, head dropping down as he breathed out a fine making Sugawara break into a victory grin, the one he saw all the time (Daichi really was bad at going against his husband's requests). 

"Good, i love you darling" Sugawara mused kissing Daichi's cheeks , one at a time still smiling big and wide, showing both rows of his white teeth. Daichi could not help but roll his eyes at that, his hands sneaking around his husnand's waist. 

"I love you too Koushi, i love you so so so much"

"You are not bringing any weapons"

"Kouuuuuuuuuuuuuuushi pleaaaaase"

**Author's Note:**

> so here is some daisuga fluff, i might make series
> 
> please take your time to tell me how i did


End file.
